Don't Leave Us
by AzuraFates
Summary: Holtzmann has been in an accident due to her reckless driving. What will happen to her and how will Abby, Patty, and Erin cope without their favorite scientist?
1. Chapter 1

"Have y'all seen Holtzmann?" Patty asked as she walked down a set of stairs to the main floor of the Ghostbusters Firehouse. "I can't find her anywhere."

"She went out for pizza while you were asleep." Erin said, not looking up from a book she had been reading for most of the day.

"Well thanks for telling me that. It would have been nice to know before I went searching all over this damn place." Patty rolled her eyes. Abby smiled to herself and then continued to watch Kevin, who had just discovered his reflection in the aquarium by his desk.

"How long has she been gone?" Erin asked Abby as she tore herself away from her book. Abby was silent a moment, she looked at the clock on Kevin's desk.

"About two and a half hours." Abby said silently.

"Did she drive or walk?" Patty asked, worry starting to show itself in her face.

"She drove." Erin said. Her face began to reflect Patty's.

"Something is wrong, it does not take that girl that long to drive three miles away to get a pizza unless some cop finally got the guts to pull her over."

"She may be in jail if that happened." Abby forced a smile.

"I say we wait a few more minutes and see if she comes back." Kevin smiled. Everyone looked at him. The tension in the room was continuously rising as Kevin just smiled his oblivious smile. "Oh, Boss, I forgot to tell you, I was playing my little clock here." He held out the clock Abby had been using to tell time.

"What time is it?" Abby asked. Her heart jumped into her throat, Patty was about ready to strangle the stupid kid, and Erin felt like she was about to throw up. Patty look at her cellphone, she's been gone for two and a half hours." Patty sighed. Some relief washed over Abby and Erin.

"I fixed the clock, it was off by an hour." Kevin smiled.

"Can we fire him?" Patty asked Erin. Before Erin could reply, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Kevin jumped up.

"No, you sit. You've done enough today." Patty said sternly. "Go back to staring at your reflection or something." She, Abby, and Erin went to see who was at the door.

"Hello, are you Dr. Holtzmann's family?" A man in a police uniform asked.

"I, um, yeah, we are." Erin said quickly. She once again felt sick. Her body trembled with worry. Fear and a fog began to cloud her vision. She knew something bad had happened to her beloved friend, she just knew it. Why else would there be a cop at their door?

"Miss, are you okay?" The officer asked Erin. Abby quickly held onto her right arm and Patty her left.

"Y-yeah, I I'm fine. What about Holtzmann?"

"There's been an accident." That was all Erin heard before she felt her body and her consciousness give out on her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, come on, girl. Wake up." Erin heard Patty saying. She felt something cool and wet on her face.

"Erin, Erin, wake up sweetheart." Abby could be heard saying. Erin reached up to her head as she opened her eyes. Someone had placed a wet washcloth on her head.

"Why am I on the ground?" Erin asked as she sat up.

"You passed out." Patty said bluntly.

"Where's Holtzmann? Is she alright?" Erin asked as she suddenly remembered what had happened before she passed out. Patty looked at Abby and Abby looked at the ground. Tears welled up in Erin's eyes. "Oh no, not Holtzmann, anyone but her. Why couldn't it have been me?" Erin curled herself into a ball as she buried her face in her hands.

"H-hey, come on now, w-we don't know anything for sure. We should get to t-the hospital to see her." Patty stammered, trying to put on a brave face for her friend.

"Hey guys, your cab is here. Are you getting pizza too?" Kevin asked from his desk.

"Yeah, Kevin, we're getting pizza." Patty said glaring at the receptionist.

"Okay! Can I have peperoni with extra cheese?" He grinned.

"Let's go before I go to jail."

"What are you going in for?"

"Murder of a stupid receptionist." Patty growled.

"Okay, let's go." Abby said quickly as she grabbed Patty's arm and gently pushed her towards the door. "Come on, Erin, everything will be fine." Abby got on her knees next to Erin, who was still in a ball. Erin was frozen in place.

"Alright, come on baby." Patty picked up Erin and cradled her in her arms. Erin flinched hard at the touch, but didn't resist. Patty carried her to the cab and gently set her on the driver's side passenger seat. Abby sat next to her in the middle and Patty sat next to her.

"Where to, girls?" The driver asked.

"Ah, the nearest hospital." Abby said. She didn't pay much attention to the driver, she was more concerned with Holtzmann and Erin. Patty had Erin wrapped in an awkward hug. "Erin, there's no need to freak out now, we're going to get there and she'll fine, maybe a little banged up, but she'll be fine." Erin was silent, silent and shaking.

"Is your daughter sick?" The man asked.

"Nah man, our girl." Patty said.

"Your girl?" He asked, his brow furrowing.

"She's our coworker, but she's like family to us. She was just in an accident." Abby said.

"I should have gone with her when she asked me to." Erin mumbled.

"You aren't talking about the one by the old pizza parlor? Some graffitied hearse lost control, hit head on with a semi, and got wrapped around a pole."

"Oh God, Holtzmann!" Erin sobbed into Patty's side.

"Yes, that's our girl." Abby sighed as she reached over and held Erin's hand. The driver sped up. "With an accident that bad, I'm surprised they didn't fly her out or anything, I'll get you guys there as soon as I can, no charge."

"Thanks, man." Patty said.

"No problem." He replied.

"If they didn't fly her out she might not have made it." Erin realized. She flinched. "No, not Holtzmann, she's a fighter. She'll be okay." Erin tried to convince herself.

 ** _A.N. Please be patient with chapters, it is finals week for me so a lot of my time has been dedicated to watching Ghostbusters and to studying, and studying while watching Ghostbusters, but mostly watching Ghostbusters. Please leave reviews so I know if y'all like the story and what you think I should incorporate into the story or what you would like to see._**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys, I'm going out for pizza!" Holtzmann called to the gang. Erin was reading another boring book, Patty was upstairs about to take a nap, and Abby was observing just how stupid Kevin could be in a day. "Did you guys hear me?" Holtzmann asked. No reply. She pouted as her eyes caught one of her blue flamethrowers. A devious grin crossed her face.

"Holtzmann, I swear to god if you set the fire alarm off with the blowtorch one more time!" Patty called down to them. Everyone looked at Holtzmann.

"I'm going out for pizza. You guys want anything?" Holtzmann asked Erin and Abby quietly. She wasn't going to ask Patty, she was going to surprise her with some ecto-pizza later.

"Just plain cheese for me." Erin said as she went back to her book.

"Peperoni and some sticks please!" Abby smiled.

"That all?"

"Does Patty want something?" Erin asked.

"I'm going to surprise her." Holtzmann grinned.

"No ghost pizza, Holtz." Abby pointed at the woman sternly.

"No promises." She grinned. I'll be back soon!" Holtz laughed as she grabbed jacket.

"Are you taking the bike?" Abby asked.

"Nope!" Holtz said before disappearing down the fire pole and running out of the building. "I'll take the hearse." She smiled to herself as she went out in the warm spring air. She jumped into the vehicle and sped away as fast as she could. Her driving was its usual erratic way. No cop dared to pull her over. They knew there was no real reason to, giving her tickets didn't stop her, nothing could stop her. As Holtzmann was driving, she began to think of memories she had with her friends in the hearse.

"Holtzmann, slow down!" Erin would always yell.

"Holtzy, we're going be ghosts instead of hunting them if you don't slow down!" Patty would yell if she were in the front seat.

"You can go faster than that!" Abby would laugh, causing Erin to grip the seat in front of her. Holtzmann smiled to herself as she replayed those moments over and over in her head. The radio was blasting her favorite music. Suddenly it cut off.

"What the-" Holtzmann was interrupted by something coming out of the radio. "Oh shit!" She yelled as a ghost oozed out of the radio. It looked kind of familiar, but she couldn't place it. Before she could react, the ghost flew in front of her and spun the steering wheel. "No no no no no no!" Holtzmann yelled as she tried to slam on the break. The car spun into the oncoming lane of traffic. Holtzmann's heart sank when she saw the semi heading right for her. It didn't have time to stop. She heard outside shrieks and the blare of the semi-horn, then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

"We're here to see Dr. Holtzmann." Abby said as she, Erin, and Patty walked up to the hospital desk.

"She is in critical condition and is being operated on right now." An older woman behind the desk said. "You are more than welcome to wait here and we will tell you if her condition changes."

"Can you tell us anything about her?" Erin asked, desperately hoping for something to ease her nerves.

"I'm afraid not. She's in bad shape. Erin felt like she was going to pass out again.

"Let's go sit down." Patty said to Erin. Erin weakly complied as she followed Patty. It was going to be a long several hours for her.

"You know, it's not the first time we've been here." Patty smiled, trying to lighten the mood as Abby sat next to her.

"Every time we've been here it's been because someone was caught on fire." Abby smiled, remembering the early days of the highly flammable devices Holtzmann would make that had the ability to combust at any moment.

"I still think she made them like that on purpose."

"You know she did." Abby laughed. She felt someone glaring at her. When she looked around, no one was looking at her, everyone was too busy with their own business.

"You okay?" Patty asked.

"Uh, yeah, I just though I felt someone staring at me."

"It's Holtzmann's ghost." Erin said. She seemed detached from the world around her.

"Erin, that's not funny." Abby hissed.

"I'm not kidding. I see her, she's right there." Erin pointed to the nothingness in front of her. Tears streamed from her eyes.

"Erin, there's nothing there." Patty whispered.

"Holtzmann is right there."

"Erin, Holts is in surgery, she's going to be fine." Abby said gently.

"No, she died. I see her ghost right here." Suddenly the lights flickered. "Yeah, Holtz. I think you died. Y-you're a ghost." Erin said to nothing. Abby looked at Patty, who in turn looked around the room. She left her heart sink.

"Maybe she is seeing something? I mean she did see her neighbor's ghost when she was a kid." Patty whispered.

"Where did you go, Holtzmann?" Erin asked somewhat panicked as she looked around the room.

"Did she disappear?" Abby asked, still confused.

"Yeah, she just suddenly vanished." Erin whispered as she continued to sob.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Patty whispered as she hugged Erin. She fought back her own tears, as did Abby.

 ** _A.N. So this site doesn't allow interactive "you" stories. I've begun writing one for Ghostbusters where you are Holtzmann's girlfriend and you are seriously injured testing out one of her weapons. I don't currently have it posted anywhere. I do plan to put it on Archiveofourown when I get an invitation to join and that should be around the 11_** ** _th_** ** _. As soon as I have it up I will let you guys know. Until then, enjoy this fanfic._**


End file.
